Duck Squad: Out of the Woods Script
“After the enemies’ death, the Gods reconsider peace and attack the evil dragons of hell.” '''Duck Squad: Out of the Woods 2, '''was the unfinished script story of the main film.. It was the sequel to Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, Requiem, Pristine: The Lost Duck, Duck Squad: Resurgence, The Shove Empire vs. The Pristones, Pristine: The Endgame, Pristine: The Fall of Planet Pristone, Duck Squad: Ravage, Duck Squad: Endgame, Duck Squad: It is Just the Beginning, Ivan Ducksmore: The Supreme General and Ivan Ducksmore and the Xenomorphs. It wraps after Shove’s death and the desinteagration of the Destroyers of Planet Detalia, their god, known to duck mythology as a demon, attacks the Gods of Valhalla, Starradium and Starradia, which prompts the angels of Duck Paradise to call on the Duck Squad, who are now given superpowers to kill a god. Duck Squad: Out of the Woods was the last Duck Squad film released. All other Duck Squad films are all individuals and a sequel to Ivan Ducksmore series is planned, but Duck Squad 8 is still likely to happen in the DSCU. Duck Squad: Out of the Woods was the Best Film in the Duck Squad Series, tolling Duck Squad: Endgame 54% higher rating. Plot 20 years after the events of Duck Squad: Endgame, and Duck Squad: It is Not Over Yet, Ivan Ducksmore was working in a bakery after military let him retire after the death of the Destroyers and Shove. The hatress Elisha predicts the event of Isiro, when the Demon God Walaka attacks the heaven and paradise of Valhalla. A day earlier, In Valhalla, Starradium watches in Hell from his eyes, Walaka dealing with the loss of creation and with the hellish fire of destroying Starradia and Starradium. Starradium warns his personal guards and his army, and with the chief of Paradise giving vision to Elisha, Pristine, and the powers of the Wing Guard. They need the Magic Ring and Stone, both destroyed by the ducks and Shove in the events of Duck Squad: Endgame. Valerie Rickson’s assistant, Vhon Johner, uses his time travel to get the 2 Magic Entities. In 1592, Ivan Ducksmore, 100,000 years before the events of Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, rides on a speedboat written “Ducksmore”, and recognizes that it was his grandparents Nidavellir and Bob, riding against a tsunami caused by the eruption of Mt. Monash, which is now extinct in the present duck day. Ducksmore then travels to the beginning of the universe, where he meets Starradium and Starradia in a hill, that is now under the sea. Starradium gives him the Universe Rock, and he travels back to the present for a meeting with Elisha, while Valerie Rickson, with her army of Xenomorphs, teams up with Pristine and the Pristones, kills Shove and the Destroyer Empire before the events of Duck Squad: Ravage. After Valerie’s victory, she did not know the rules of changing an event, creating an alternate timeline in which the Grand War with Shove did not happen. But she acquired the Magic Ring, and headed back to the present. In the alternate timeline, now dubbed “the Valerie Rickson Universe”, the Duck Squad there retired from their actions as Shove was finished off. The Grand Empire entered the portal, where they saw Starradium, and Starradia, who now had a son, Starradiam. The Prince of Paradise, joined the battle, and with the powers of both the God Parents, was now the most powerful of all them. They opened the portal to Hell, and saw the Illuminati with the demons, and after a brief moment, they attacked each other. The soul stone of Walaka, summoned the great spirits. Shove‘s spirit returned. Rickson called on her creations and attacked restlessly on the spirits, while “Ghost-busters” assisted them in battle. The ducks attacked restlessly with Godly powers. Victory was then persued when English stole the sword of the Illuminati Walaka, and striked it into the ground, hitting an impact on all the army. Ducksmore used the Universe Stone and split it into 3: The Space Gem, Time Gem, and the Reality Gem. Ducksmore, now with the 3 Gems, fitted it into the Sword of Aranu, and striked it into the eye of Walaka, killing him. But before he dies, Walaka kills Ducksmore, breaking the sword and sends it straight to his chest. Both roared in pain as they died. His wife and parents, comforted him and told him to rest in peace. Ducksmore, the Supreme General, who lived for a billion years, died. Every demon and all teammates of the Hell died out, and the Universe of the Ducks, does not survive the death of evil. Ducksmore, was thrown a funeral, in the great ocean. But everything is recreated as they were Out of the Woods, and they lived in Valhalla, happily, but still in vain, until a new universe can be remade for them. Trivia - Since they were in Valhalla, Ducksmore might return to life as seen in his future solo film, The Supreme General and the Duck Squad (Duck Squad VIII), he might return via the Illuminati’s Soul Stone, which can rebirth a dead creature. -Deleted scenes of the Valerie Rickson Universe was explained to be the War of Out of the Woods happened on the exact date the Endgame date happened.